


Not So Perfect

by Blokorz



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blokorz/pseuds/Blokorz
Summary: Natsumi is supposedly the good scout in Camp Buddy, Yoichi doesn't think so he kidnaps him to see how perfect he is. Natsumi becomes Yoichi's slave but both find out something about themselves that they did not know about themselves.This is my first proper fanfic so I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing and not the greatest. Part 2 will come eventually as I have a busy schedule.There are a few people I would like to credit:@GeNeSisLuvGreen on twitter for letting me use his OC's and actually getting me to write this and @YURIalter3go on twitter for helping me come up with the title.
Relationships: Natsumi Hamasaki/Yoichi Yukimura
Kudos: 13





	Not So Perfect

CW: Noncon, Dubcon, Hardcore BDSM, Kidnapping

Xavier and Axel belongs to @GeNeSisLuvGreen (Twitter)

Zak belongs to Me, @blokorz (Twitter)

Ever since they both started Camp Buddy, Natsumi and Yoichi had gotten on well despite having opposite personalities. Yoichi has always been rough and tough; he didn’t have the greatest of upbringings which is responsible for his rude and mean personality. Natsumi had a good upbringing with a nice family and a big brother, however, Natsumi and his brother, Naoto were always competing to be better than each other but, Naoto would always come out on top which has resulted in Natsumi having a lot of bottled-up anger. Both Yoichi and Natsumi thought that starting at Camp Buddy would help them deal with these issues, Natsumi could be the best camper anyone could be and Yoichi was hoping to meet new people, improve his social skills and have people he could consider family.

The camp finally has some downtime after another productive day, Natsumi is cleaning the cabin bathroom, it was rostered to be cleaned today and being the good scout that he is, Natsumi cleans it. Yoichi is having his usual afternoon nap in the cabin while Natsumi cleans the bathroom.

“Phew, finally done,” Natsumi says, wiping the sweat off his face, “now I can relax.”

He puts away all the cleaning equipment before heading to the cabin. Natsumi walks into the cabin, Yoichi is still fast asleep “  
Yoichi, the bathroom is clean, you can go have a shower if you want,” Yoichi doesn’t respond “Yoichi?” Natsumi says “Yoichi!” Natsumi yells, Yoichi sits up

“What the fuck Mr Perfect!” Yoichi yells

“The bathroom is ready, go have a shower” Natsumi replies as he sits down on the bed “I don’t need one,” Yoichi says,

“go get in the shower right now or I’m going to get one of the scoutmasters in here because I can smell you!” Natsumi says

“fine,” Yoichi says. He grabs his clothes and makes his way to the bathroom. “stupid fucking Mr Perfect making me have a shower” Yoichi mumbles angrily. He takes off his clothes and turns on the shower. Before he gets in, Yoichi looks to the door, “Hmm” Yoichi turns around and gets in the shower.

Back in the cabin, Natsumi is making sure the cabin is nice and clean before the inspection by Scoutmaster Axel. Zak and Xavier walk into the cabin

“hey Natsumi,” Zak says

“Oh hey, guys” Natsumi replies “where did you guys go?”

“We just hung out at the pier” Xavier responds

“Oh nice,” Natsumi says. Zak and Xavier both lie down on their respective beds

“Hey, Natsumi?” Zak asks, Natsumi turns around to face Zak

“yeah Zak, what is it?” Natsumi replies

“Has Yoichi done anything to you apart from just being his mean self?” Zak asks

“No why, what has he done to you?” Natsumi responds

“I…I don’t want to talk about it,” Zak says as he looks away

“come on, you can tell me,” Natsumi says as he bends down to Zak

“dude, he doesn’t want to talk about it, just leave him alone,” Xavier says from across the room

“fine,” Natsumi says

“Just watch out for Yoichi ok? He has a much darker agenda than just being mean to everyone” Zak says quietly,

Yoichi walks into the room “Hey Mr Perfect, are you happy now?” He says

“yes I am Yoichi, thank you,” Natsumi says

“Cool, because I trashed the bathroom too’ Yoichi says as he jumps into bed. Natsumi sighs

“I’ll clean it tomorrow, it's getting late.” There’s a knock on the door

“Hey boys, I’m here for your cabin inspection,” Scoutmaster Axel says through the door, Natsumi gets up and opens the door

“Scoutmaster Axel, come in,” Natsumi says. Scoutmaster walks in

“Nice work guys, well done for having the cleanest cabin,” Axel says “thank you scoutmaster” Natsumi replies

“And how’s my little brother doing” Axel walks over to Xavier and scruffs his hair

“I’m doing fine, now bye Axel” Xavier pushes Axel out of the room

“Don’t stay up late you guys” Axel says. Xavier shuts the door

“Phew I’m glad he’s gone,” Xavier says, He walks back over to “I’m gonna go to sleep, I’m tired,” Xavier says

“Yeah, it’s late and I think we all are,” Natsumi says as he looks over to Yoichi who is fast asleep and snoring. “Goodnight guys,” Natsumi says

“goodnight” Zak and Xavier respond. Natsumi turns out the light and they all go to sleep.

The next day, Natsumi is the first to wake up like usual. Today is the free day where everyone gets to do what they want so Natsumi decides to clean the bathroom that Yoichi trashed yesterday. Natsumi spends the first couple of hours during his day, cleaning the bathroom. Once he finished, he heads back to the cabin, Xavier and Zak have already left to go do whatever they usually do on free days and Yoichi is finally awake.

“ahh Mr Perfect, you’re back, I’m going to go trash the bathrooms again” Yoichi leaves the room with his clothes. Natsumi sighs and goes and sits on his bed Yoichi goes into the bathroom, he unwraps his clothes, in which he has a bottle of chloroform “heh let's see if Mr Perfect is as perfect as he says he is.” Yoichi wets up his scout shirt with the chloroform and hides it behind the open door, he yells down the hall “Mr Perfect, the drain is fucking blocked come fix it”

“I’m coming Yoichi” Natsumi yells back. He comes running into the bathroom “Which one is blocked”

Yoichi points to one of the drains “That one” He says, Natsumi goes over with his drain cleaning wire and plunger, he bends down and tries to hook something up on the wire. While Natsumi Yoichi grabs the chloroform-soaked uniform and holds it behind his back “Yoichi, I don’t think this drain is blocked” Natsumi says

“I know,” Yoichi says devilishly. He puts the chloroform-soaked uniform in front of Natsumi’s mouth. Natsumi starts struggling “Shh, just let it happen,” Yoichi says quietly. Natsumi slowly stops moving and then goes limp “good,” Yoichi says “let's take you to where I want you.”

Yoichi drags Natsumi out of the backdoor to the bathrooms and around the back of the camp so no one sees him dragging a lifeless Natsumi to the unused cabins. “Jesus you’re heavy Mr Perfect but you won’t be Mr Perfect for much longer” Yoichi Chuckles. Yoichi drags him into the unused cabin and places him on the bed in the corner of the room. He strips Natsumi naked then puts a blindfold on Natsumi and then tapes his mouth shut “Now no one will be able to hear you” Yoichi grabs the straps to restrict Natsumi from moving, he puts them on nice and tight and then straps his hands behind his back “hah, so cute, he looks like a real slut” For the finishing touches, Yoichi puts a rigid bar between Natsumi’s legs to keep his legs spread “Perfect, now for my gear” Yoichi walks on over to his gear chest, he grabs out his wand, a large dildo, a bullet vibrator and a chastity cage. He takes it and places it near the bed. “ok we’re ready, time to break this bitch.”

Natsumi slowly wakes up, he tries to move but realizes he can’t “mmph” His words are muffled through the tape, He then realizes he can’t see anything, he starts struggling even harder “Mmph Hmmph” All there is, is just muffled yells.

“Mr Hamasaki,” A voice says from the other side of the room. “Don’t struggle, you’re only going to make it worse” Natsumi doesn’t listen and struggles more “look at you, what has happened to you hmm?” Yoichi grabs his wand and drags it along Natsumi's leg, he chuckles a bit “I love seeing you helpless, I’ve always wanted to see you like this” Yoichi taps his wand on Natsumi’s erect cock “Huh, you must quite like this, you’re already hard” Yoichi taps his wand against Natsumi’s cock before whipping him across the chest, Natsumi tries to curl up in pain “you really like being punished like this don’t you” Yoichi whips the inside of Natsumi’s leg, Natsumi moans out in pain “you’re dripping wet, You really are a slut” Yoichi drags the wand up and down his cock, Natsumi starts shaking “how many people have you used this on huh” Yoichi lifts Natsumi’s legs to get a view of his hole “what about this hole, how many men have used this hole” Yoichi rubs his hole with the wand,

Natsumi starts shaking his head “mmph.” Yoichi whips his hole with the wand

“Once we’re done here, I’ll be the only one using that hole” Natsumi lets out a muffled yell “wow that really made you wet” Natsumi’s cock is dripping more “Hmm let's try to break you even more”

Yoichi sits down on the bed, he grabs hold of Natsumi’s cock with one hand and starts stroking it, in his other hand he holds the wand “Let’s see how long you can last, I will dictate when you can cum, and if you cum before I say you can” Yoichi taps Natsumi’s cock with the wand “got it slut?” Natsumi nods “good” Yoichi keeps stroking his cock “Mmm” Natsumi moans through the tape. Yoichi strokes Natsumi’s body with the wand. Natsumi bucks his hips

“Nah uh uh, not yet my slave” Yoichi lightly whips Natsumi “let’s make this harder for you” Yoichi grabs the bullet vibrator “Lets lube this up with all that precum you’ve been oozing” Yoichi rubs the vibrating end of the bullet vibrator on Natsumi’s cock, He turns it on. Natsumi moans and bucks his hips “oops, sorry, I accidentally turned it on” Once the vibrator is lubed up, Yoichi turns it off and then puts it in Natsumi’s hole “are you ready slave, it’s going to get a lot harder” Natsumi nods. Yoichi turns on the vibrator and Natsumi immediately lets out a loud muffled moan and bucks his hips “if you can survive this, I’ll give you a special treat” Yoichi says, He turns up the intensity. Natsumi bucks his hips and whimpers a bit. As he bucks his hips, he lets out all his cum, Yoichi isn’t happy “well it looks like I’m going to have to punish you Mr Not so Perfect” Yoichi grabs his wand “I gave you one simple instruction and you could even follow it” Yoichi rolls Natsumi onto his back and then whips him

“mmph” Natsumi’s voice is muffled through the tape “This is what happens if you don’t follow my instruction Natsumi”

Yoichi whips Natsumi's ass. Natsumi squirms in pain “you know what, I’m feeling nice, so I may go somewhat easy on you” Yoichi turns Natsumi back over whips his left nipple, he squirms once again “once I’m done punishing you, I’m also going to fuck your brains out” Yoichi says

“Mm-hmm,” Natsumi says through the tape “I’m almost done with you” Yoichi whips Natsumi’s right nipple, Natsumi squirms again “Only 2 more, and I’ll make it quick” Yoichi taps Natsumi's cock and then his balls, Natsumi shakes his head, “you’re not the one punishing, so I get to choose what happens” Yoichi raises his wand and within the space of 2 seconds, whips both Natsumi's cock and balls. Natsumi lets out a loud muffled yell ”I’m done punishing you, now the real fun begins.”

Yoichi puts on an evil smile, He starts to take off his clothes “Well Mr Perfect are you ready for this” Yoichi rubs his cock

“Mmmhmmm,” Natsumi says muffled through the tape “you know what, I’m going to take the blindfold off” Yoichi grabs the blindfold and pulls it away from Natsumi’s face “

You’re lucky, you get to see everything I do to you from now on” Yoichi goes back down to Natsumi’s hole, takes out the bullet vibrator and starts teasing it. “Do you want master’s cock huh slave” Natsumi nods, He moans through the tape. Yoichi inserts his cock, He starts thrusting hard and rough, Natsumi winces. “hah you though I would go soft on you slave? Don’t be silly” Yoichi keeps fucking Natsumi rough, moans of pleasure fill the room. “ahh fuck Mr Perfect does have the perfect ass” Yoichi spanks his ass as he is fucking him “Do you want me to fill you up with my cum huh slave?” Natsumi nods “yeah, you’re gonna get filled up with all of my cum” Yoichi speeds up as he nears his climax “ahh fuck, you ready Mr Perfect, you ready for me to fill you up?” Natsumi moans and nods “ahh fuck” Yoichi moans as he releases his load into Natsumi

“mmm” Natsumi moans through the tape. Yoichi pulls out and watches the white liquid drip from Natsumi’s hole

“mmm beautiful” Yoichi says, looking down at his handiwork “I think I broke you, my little slave, look at you, you’re trembling. Now it’s time for the finishing touches” Natsumi is trembling. Yoichi grabs the chastity cage “no one but me is allowed to use this cock right here” Yoichi says as he put it on and locks it shut “and no one is allowed to use that hole of yours either, got it?” Yoichi says. Natsumi nods “good, I’m done with you for now”

Yoichi starts by taking off the spreader bar, Natsumi stretches his legs. Yoichi takes the tape off of Natsumi’s mouth, Natsumi is huffing “Yoichi?” Natsumi asks

“That’s master to you!” Yoichi snaps

“sorry, master Yoichi?” Natsumi asks

“Yes slave” Yoichi replies

Natsumi’s eye light up “Can we please do this regularly, I loved what we just did and I want to keep doing this!” Natsumi says excitedly

“you actually want to keep doing this?” Yoichi says surprised

“Yes! I want to be treated like your slave” Natsumi says excitedly

“If you want to be my slave, you have to follow these rules ok?” Yoichi says

“I will follow every instruction you give me,” Natsumi says

“ok then, rule number 1, do not call me master in public, no one can find out about this, you will only refer to me as Yoichi when we’re out in public,” Yoichi says. Natsumi nods, he keeps listening “rule number 2, you must follow all instructions I give you if you don’t want to get punished, rule number 3, if there is anything you are uncomfortable with doing or don’t want to do, just tell me and we’ll stop and rule number 4: Do not tell anyone about this. Got it?” Yoichi says

“Yes master,” Natsumi says

“good, now, go do your usual Mr Perfect stuff,” Yoichi says

“Yes, master,” Natsumi says. He picks up his clothes and gets changed. Yoichi is cleaning the bed and all the toys ready for the next time he brings Natsumi in here.

Natsumi leaves discreetly and heads back to the cabin. As Natsumi was walking he starts thinking to himself, he mutters to himself quietly “I had no idea Yoichi was capable of that” He pictures Yoichi in his head, “his face, his eyes, I loved every bit of it, Knowing that he can do that makes him even hotter” He picture Yoichi again, this time with no gear “His body and his cock, I just wanted him to caress me, feel our skin touching” Natsumi closes his eyes “His lips, I wanted them on mine” He pictures Yoichi and him kissing. Natsumi open his eyes, “am I in love with Yoichi?” Natsumi ponders on that question as he’s walking back “How can I be in love with my master, but does he love me, will he still be my master if we’re together. Natsumi walks back into the cabin to see Xavier and Zak playing cards on Xavier’s bed

“Hey Nat, where have you been,” Zak asks

“I went and explored the woods’ Natsumi hesitantly says knowing damn well that he wasn’t

“That doesn’t seem like you” Xavier adds

“I was looking for Stag Beetles” Natsumi replies

“Nevermind,” Xavier says “Do you want to come play cards with us?”

“Sure, what are you playing?” Natsumi asks

“Last card” Zak replies

“Oh sure” Natsumi kneels beside the bed. Xavier collects up the cards and starts dealing them.

Yoichi is cleaning up the room, he's thinking about the session he has just had with Natsumi “heh I guess Mr Perfect is not as perfect as he says he is” He wipes down the bed, he pictures Natsumi in his head “he looked so hot when he was helpless” He pictures Natsumi tied up on the bed, “his face was priceless, I almost wanted to help him” Yoichi thinks about what he just said “what the fuck! Why did I just say that” He says to himself “But his face was so cute, I wanted to take that tape off and…just…kiss…him, Fuck!” Yoichi throws the toys and the rag off the bed “What’s the matter with you Yoichi” He slaps himself then realizes what's happening “Oh my god, I’m in love with him, I’m in love with my slave” Yoichi picks up the toys and makes sure everything is clean before leaving the room, ready for another session with Natsumi.  
  
  


Part 2 Coming soon


End file.
